habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Персонализация
Есть несколько пользовательских стилей, скриптов, расширений браузеров и букмарклетов, которые можно использовать, чтобы персонализировать вид и функциональность Habitica (ранее известный как HabitRPG). Темы Некоторые пользователи создали свои стили/темы/облики для изменения вида сайта, повышения полезности (напр., делая задания более компактными), или добавляя новые элементы (напр., анимации). Чтобы использовать эти стили, пользователи должны установить расширение браузера Stylish. merfy's HabitRPG — Компактное пользовательская тема merfy's HabitRPG theme отображает задачи и списки намного тоньше и добавляет опцию, которая скрывает выполненные ежедневные задания, теги и не используемые навигационные кнопки; создает анимацию для питомцев и аватара; позволяет вам настроить под себя фон в шапке (наверху)/поле задач; и/или убрать игровой вид сайта, для придания более рабочей обстановки. Dark Energy for HabitRPG Don't like the brightness of Habitica? Want something with a little more edge? Then this sleek, stylish CSS skin, by Malachi Draven, is just what you need! This theme completely replaces nearly every element on every page of Habitica - including custom icons! You can install the Dark Energy theme with one easy click! Habitica Darker The Habitica Darker style is for those who like the way Habitica looks, but want a darker color palette. Ultra Compact Animated Style The Ultra Compact Animated Style maximizes your screen real-estate. It removes almost all blank space between tasks and columns, condenses everything above tasks, and makes other things darker so tasks stand out. It also places a background (many to choose from) behind the stats bars and avatars. (Instructions for changing the background and toolbar text color to your liking are in the Notes.) This style includes some elements from other Habitica styles, with several adjustments, including fixing the animations that are broken in Merfy's style. Final Habitica VII Ready to Finally live the Fantasy? Then Final Habitica VII will take you on a nostalgic journey of classic menu driven charm inspired by the great bygone JRPG golden age. Features include: a compact new design; redesigned hero stats; animated avatars; item value bars; Materia socketing; a custom font and a delightful sense of nostalgia! Final Data VII From the producer of Final Habitica VII comes an all-new way to experience the Data Display Tool. Introducing Final Data VII. Features include: customizable background gradient and border colors; custom font; and more nostalgia! Data Display Tool White on Black Displays the Data Display Tool with white text on black background, and grey charts. Букмарклеты Как использовать букмарклеты Чтобы установить один из букмаркелтов ниже, для начала создайте новую вкладку в вашем браузере. Перетащите её на свою панель инструментов для быстрого использования. Отредактируйте закладку убрав из неё URL и вставив JavaScript код показанный ниже. Назовите её, чтобы вам было понятно, что она делает. Чтобы использовать букмарклет, нажмите по нему будучи на соответствующей странице Habitica. Букмарклеты связанные с уведомлениями будут работать только если вы находитесь на сайте Habitica, и только если вы получили какие-нибудь уведомления с последней вашей перезагрузки сайта. Показать все уведомления Этот букмарклет показывает пользователю все уведомления, появившееся после последней перезагрузки страницы. : javascript:$(".ui-pnotify-history-all")0.click() Показать последнее уведомление Этот букмарклет позволяет пользователю вызвать самое свежее уведомление. : javascript:$(".ui-pnotify-history-last")0.click() Создать Markdown-ссылку на Вики-страницу Используйте этот букмарклет на сайте, чтобы создать ссылку на текущую страницу в формате Markdown (полезно для вставки в чатах таверны, какой-нибудь гильдии или команды). : javascript:prompt('Markdown-ссылка на эту страницу:','- Habitica Вики - Wikia','')+'('+document.location.href+')') Другие пользовательские стили и расширения Также есть бесчисленное количество нетематических пользовательских стилей и расширений для игры, некоторые из них перечислены ниже: Unscroll Habitica Chat Messages Allows each individual message in Habitica's Tavern, Guilds, or party chat to be up to 600 pixels in height, largely eliminating the need to scroll individual posts in chats. Boss Button Hides the game-looking elements of Habitica so you can use it in school or at work. Boss Button CSS Extension Similar to the above Boss Button but easier to install. Hides all the gamified Habitica images to leave a professional impression. Hide Level Numbers Makes the level numbers and buff/rebirth indicators invisible until you hover over an avatar in the page header. Large Print Habit Increases the size of most of the fonts and emoji on the website. Mount Fade Out Causes mounts to temporarily disappear when you hover your mouse over an avatar. Phobia Protection Hides pets, mounts, and quest bosses for snakes, spiders, rats, and bees. en:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations Категория:Расширения Категория:Персонализация